1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an LCD device capable of reducing a channel short phenomenon and a method of manufacturing the LCD device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device displays an image by controlling light transmittance by driving liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer in response to an electric field. The LCD device has a relatively narrow viewing angle as compared with other types of display devices because the LCD device may display an image by transmitting light in a direction unshielded by the liquid crystal layer.
Wide viewing angle technology of the LCD device typically uses a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode. In the VA mode, liquid crystal molecules of negative dielectric anisotropy are vertically aligned and driven vertically with respect to an electric field direction to control the light transmittance. According to domain forming methods, the VA mode can be divided into multi-domain vertical alignment (“MVA”) technology, patterned-ITO vertical alignment (“PVA”) technology and S-patterned-ITO vertical alignment (“S-PVA”) technology.
The MVA technology is a VA mode using protrusions. In the MVA technology, the liquid crystal molecules are symmetrically pre-tilted around the protrusions which are formed on an upper substrate and a lower substrate. When voltage is applied to the liquid crystal molecules, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer can be driven in a pre-tilted direction to form a multi-domain.
The PVA technology is a VA mode using a slit pattern. In the PVA technology, the slit pattern is formed at a common electrode of the upper substrate and a pixel electrode of the lower substrate. The slit pattern generates a fringe electric field so that the liquid crystal molecules are driven symmetrically around the slit pattern in response to a fringe electric field to form a multi-domain.
The S-PVA technology divides one pixel into a high gray-scale sub-pixel and a low gray-scale sub-pixel to display a data signal in response to different gamma curves, and independently drives each sub-pixel by a high gray-scale transistor and a low gray-scale transistor.